


Suture Your Soul

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronaut Stuffed Dog, Couch Cuddles, Eliza Cassan is Dancing with AI Pop Stars, Fluff, Forgotten Chocolate, Forgotten Wine, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Clockmaker's and Crafters deserve to spend some time together on the couch with popcorn, hot chocolate, and a stuffed Astronaut Doggo. However, the brownie points go to the over zealous TV host. Fuzzy Doggo approves!





	Suture Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Another one for the almighty Yuna! You shall pass and read this amazing fluff! Everyone else is invited too! I hope everyone approves and lets Astronaut Doggo see the stars!

Mac sighs. He stares out the window, watching the delicate snow fall on the Prague streets. It’s peaceful. Taking a deep breath, he lets a smile play his lips as he closes his eyes for a moment. It’s quiet. Looking down at the money he’s counting out of the register, he sees the little bag below his feet. A warm and late Christmas gift for his neighbor that has a store across the street, also known as: Adam Jensen.

_I wonder if he’s done counting down his drawer for the night? It’s going to be midnight soon, and we have a date together._

The wishes of the store counting down itself is something Mac had wished for on Christmas. He laughs. His wish didn’t come true, but he did get a very nice Christmas present from his boyfriend. He looks down at his wrist. A hand-crafted watch made from olive and mahogany coloring lays on his wrist. So beautiful. The strap is shining a gold and silver wiggly lines that glide across the band. Mac’s never seen anything like this before. When he first laid eyes on it, the whole store stopped. No one’s voice or cries mattered to him. The only thing that came into his view is Adam’s happy face. He didn’t even get a chance to properly thank him as he left in such a rush.

_I will not let that happen today. We all deserve a bit of happiness in these times._

A noise is heard at the front door. Mac looks up to see Adam waving to him with a bag in his hand. Hopefully not anymore gifts! Then Mac will really owe him quite a bit! Getting up he goes to the front door, unlocks it, and welcomes the gentleman inside. Gently, Mac takes the contents out of his hand, so Adam can hang up his trench coat on one of the hooks. The snow really is starting to pour down out there. Mac is glad that Adam decided to visit now instead of later. He might have been snowed in!

_Maybe he’ll have to spend the night. I don’t mind. I have a couch in the back we can rest on, and maybe eat some popcorn while watching the ball drop in New York. God, it’s going to be 2030 already? Where is the time going?_

Adam walks up to Mac and gives him a quick kiss. Pulling away, he opens the bag, Adam pulls out a very fine bottle of wine. Impressive! Mac’s never seen expensive alcohol before! Wonder what else is there? He peeks in to see a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. A bit early for Valentine’s Day, isn’t it? He doesn’t get an answer, because Adam pulls it away, smirking. Only bad boys ruin the surprise. This makes Mac a bit more eager to show him his gift!

_Fine wine and some popcorn. The crafter and the clockmaker. What an odd pairing we make._

The two make it to the back after the quick detour by Mac’s desk. He must grab the perfect present he made for Adam! Now, where were they? Oh, yes! The popcorn! Mac goes to the small kitchen area and grabs a bag from the cabinet. Adam is setting the time on the microwave. Needs to be in perfect popcorn condition for those white and golden tasty flakes. What else can go with this? Hot chocolate, of course! Mac hands the bag to Adam to pop, and then he goes to get two mugs and two bags of coco powder.

_Too bad I only have one microwave, and I don’t want to look silly heating this up in a pot!_

The popcorn is ready, and the coco goes in! Mac is really excited about this night. He turns on the TV and switches it to the American station hosting the Time Square ball drop. Eliza is wearing the latest winter fashion and talking about the millions of people that huddled out in these below freezing temperatures to celebrate with a kiss and hug to ring in the new year! Mac and Adam don’t envy these people with their foam fingers saying: “2030!!”, or the fact that some of the men aren’t wearing any shirts. How are they still alive? They don’t get much time to think as the coco is done. Mac excuses himself to the kitchen.

_One giant bowl of popcorn and hot chocolate coming right up! We’ll drink the wine at midnight._

Mac returns to the couch with everything. Adam helps him with the stuff and places them all on the coasters. The ball will not drop for another couple of hours, so they have some time to kill. Mac grabs the bag on the cushion, and hands it to Adam. The augmented man looks down at the cute puppy covered bag. Each one is a different colored cartoon border collie holding onto different kinds of chocolate. The green and red colored ones Adam finds the cutest.

_Don’t leave me hanging! Pull it out!_

Adam pulls out his gift, and stares at it in complete aw. It’s a giant black and white border collie in an astronaut suit! It’s holding onto a little foam bone and there’s a note attached to the end of it’s little tail top. Adam pulls it off and starts to read it. Mac is looking away in embarrassment. He worked really hard on this creation, from scratch even. So why’s he hiding his face? Is he afraid Adam’s really going to hate it? He picks up his mug off the table and starts to drink it. He’s even listening to Eliza drone on about the pop stars that are going to sing in the New Year.

_He’s not saying anything! He must hate it. I knew he would hate it! Why am I bothering?_

Adam reaches out and places a hand on Mac’s shoulder. Not his hand, but the Captain Astronaut Doggo’s! The paw is trying to get his attention. Mac looks back, and the dog gives him a fuzzy kiss on the cheek. Laughter surrounds both humans. Doggo sits in between the two. Its helmet moved upwards, so even he can enjoy Eliza’s little dance with the pop star that just appeared next to her. Adam wonders if she’s also an AI. Be interesting to talk to her about the next time Janus throws him out on some mission.

_I’m glad he likes it! I am so happy!_

Running the crafting shop sometimes takes its toll, and the same goes for Adam when he has to close early to disappear somewhere for a couple of days. No need to wonder about that for now. Right now, they’re here, cuddling. Adam has his arm thrown over the back of the couch, pushing Mac further towards him. The older man gets the hint. He nestles himself up against him, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

_Few more hours…_

A few hours have passed. Eliza is parading over the screen behind her. The ball is counting down the final seconds! The New Year is about to be here! Adam looks down to see that Mac has fallen asleep. Adam’s OK with this, he’s not in the mood for alcohol anyways. He moves his position and pulls Mac into his lap. Huddling him close, he wraps a throw blanket around them. He doesn’t want anyone to freeze half a second into the new year. Looking back up, the ball is descending downwards, confetti is being thrown, and the time strikes midnight. It’s now 2030! Cheers and applauses can be heard from the outside. Adam is happy with this. Leaning down he kisses Mac lightly on top of his head. A smile appears on those lips. Perfect. Everything’s perfect. Adam adjusts their positions again where they’re laying down.

Once settled in, Adam whispers in Mac’s ear, “Happy New Year, Duncan.”

_You too, Adam._


End file.
